


One night and one big mistake with my childhood friend Jason Brown

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, but sometimes you wanna have fun, face it your srewed, have fun being a mom in your 20s, then you find yourself up a creek without a paddle, you wanna have your 20s be the best years of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a big mistake. She was gonna be turning 20 on November 16th and he was gonna be turning 20 on December 15th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night and one big mistake with my childhood friend Jason Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and his childhood friend Sarah Harris need more fanfictions.

She remembers the day he moved to Monument Colorado. The rain was coming down in buckets. Well, I guess this is it he says smiling at the group of his closest friends and his parents. Everybody escorted him to gate 5 C. He knew that he had to do this now or he'd regret it for the rest of his life. She's pulled away from the group by him. He takes a breath and leans in. She does the same and their lips touch lightly before he pulls her against him kissing her deeply. They pull away from each other. I've always wanted to do that Sarah. He says. I've always wanted you to do that Jason. I love you, he says pulling her in for another kiss. They don't even hear that his flight is boarding. He quickly pulls away from her. That's the last time she ever saw him. She's now with him in Monument Colorado for the week. The first thing they do is go to his room and have sex because they can and they want to. The sex was great and having him snuggling with her right after made her feel happy. They go another round before falling asleep togther. Good morning beautiful he says in her ear. She smiles and rolls over to face him. She starts laughing when she sees his hair. I'm sorry Jason, she says trying not to laugh. But I can't take you seriously with your crazy hair. Nethier can my roommates Sarah. They decide to stay in and have more sex. She loves how good his cock feels inside her. Oh god Jason, I love you so damn much. Jason leans down and starts leaving heckys along her neck while continuing with his movements. She wraps her arms around his neck holding him there. She finally let's go. She can tell he's gonna cum. He spews his cum inside her body. They stay there for awhile panting hard. He pulls out and lays down next to her and pulls her against him as they both drif off into sleep. Well here she is now back in Highland park Illinois stairring back at the test in her hand with the little plus stairring right back at her. She'll see him at skate America. She'll have to tell him somehow. Skate America starts today. She wears her favorite pink shirt blue jeans with the rips on the sides. They meet up an hour before to talk. She tells him the news that she's pregnant . He doesn't say anything. But then he pulls her into his lap and kisses her. She's already told her parents and their happy for her. He wants their baby to be a girl. She hopes that too. She's now four months pregnant and can feel the baby kick. She likes


End file.
